Amargo Reencuentro
by TheLadyofWinter
Summary: Su hermana estaba en casa y llegaba con su hijo. Turgon frunció el ceño, ¿dónde estaba su esposo? Sacudió la cabeza, eso podía esperar.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y objetos de "El Silmarillion" le pertenecen a Tolkien. No gano nada ni son míos.

* * *

La sala del trono se había hundido en un silencio, como si Gondolin mismo contuviese el aliento. Solo los pasos de aquellos que se dirigían hacía Turgon hacían ruido; de no ser por esos pasos podría jurar que estaba alucinando.

Pero no era así.

Aredhel, su querida hermana, aquella a quien habían dado por perdida; por quien había enviado a elfos para buscarla, enviado mensajeros a otros reinos por ella, ahora se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa un poco trémula.

Toda la corte guardaba silencio, como si por cualquier ruido los elfos fuesen a desaparecer. A esfumarse como una falsa ilusión.

Turgon podía sentir a su hija aliviada de ver a su tía de nuevo; aquella que había sido como una madre para ella. Turgon compartía su alivio. Miró al elfo que la acompañaba, era joven y tal vez a penas estuviese cerca de la mayoría de edad; no necesitó que Aredhel le dijera quien era, los rasgos lo delataban como su hijo.

Su hermana estaba en casa y llegaba con su hijo. Turgon frunció el ceño, ¿dónde estaba su esposo? Sacudió la cabeza, eso podía esperar.

Turgon se levantó y bajó a abrazar a su hermana. No necesitaban palabras, el sólido cuerpo de ella le aseguraba que no era un sueño más. La estrechó con fuerza y ella regresó el abrazo, podía sentirla temblando (o ¿era él? No estaba seguro) dentro del círculo de sus brazos. Pudo oír su voz de nuevo, después de tantos años murmurando 'hermano' cerca de su oído.

Tenía la garganta hecha un nudo, los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y su visión se nubló. No importaba, podía sentirla, oler ese perfume tan familiar que era la esencia de su ser. Se separó un poco de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Retuvo el rostro de su hermana así por un tiempo, quería grabar a fuego el rostro de su hermana en su memoria. ¿Cuantas veces no se había preguntado si su memoria no le jugaba bromas? Pero eso se había terminado, su hermana estaba en casa. Tragó saliva y forzó su voz a ser lo más firme que pudiese serlo y dijo:

"Bienvenida a casa hermana, te hemos extrañado y mi corazón, al igual que Gondolin, se alegra de tu retorno."

Aredhel rió y esa risa nunca le había sonado tan dulce o tan melodiosa, tan bienvenida.

"Oh Turko, tu siempre tan formal. Tu no cambias nada." Turgon pudo detectar el pequeño temblor en su voz. "Turko, hermano, he vuelto. Pero no vengo sola, como verás me acompaña mi hijo, Maeglin. Hijo mío, acércate, conoce a tu tío Turgon, Señor de Gondolin."

Turgon volvió el rostro hacía su sobrino y se separó un poco de su hermana para darle la bienvenida. "Se bienvenido a Gondolin, sobrino, es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros y será un placer conocerte bien."

El Maeglin inclinó la cabeza y contestó: "Es mío el gusto y honor, tío y Señor de Gondolin. Mi madre me ha hablado mucho tanto de ti, como de tu ciudad; es un placer verla por fin."

Turgon sonrió, Aredhel lo había educado de eso estaba seguro. Con una inclinación de su cabeza, se volvió de nuevo hacía su hermana.

"Espero que sepas que nos haz tenido a todos con los nervios de punta; desapareciste y temimos lo peor."

El rostro de Aredhel se obscureció por un momento y se reprochó a sí mismo no haber esperado para una charla más privada. Alzo su mano antes que ella contestara, y dijo: "Por favor, deseo charlar con mi hermana y sobrino en privado, nos retiramos a mi estudio privado y que traigan comida para todos. Idril, estoy seguro que no necesito decirte que te nos unas."

Su hermana sonrió agradecida, era claro que aquello que le molestaba era algo privado. Pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando Idril se adelantó con ellos y la envolvió en sus brazos, no escuchó lo que se murmuraron la una a la otra. Su hermana se encargó de presentarle a su hijo, y este le hizo reverencia profunda, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa de su hija.

* * *

Ya en el estudio, con comida y vino servidos, Aredhel contó su historia.

Comenzó de como tal como Turgon sospechaba, se había cansado de Gondolin y se había marchado, su plan había sido llegar con su padre o Fingon, si no lo hacía, esperaba llegar a alguno de los reinos de sus primos, pero no lo hizo. Perdió el camino y vagó por un tiempo hasta que se encontró con Eöl y se quedó con él.

Pero igual, después de un tiempo con él, aquello que se había vuelto su libertad, se volvió otro tipo de jaula y ella se había cansado de la soledad y que su único consuelo fuese su hijo. Confesó añoranza por Gondolin, deseos de ver tanto a su hermano como a su sobrina, pero Eöl se lo había negado una y otra vez. Solo entonces dijo en voz muy quieta y mirando al suelo, que ella y Maeglin se habían escapado de Eöl; Turgon se sintió turbado entonces y buscó los ojos de su hija. Ella también lucía preocupada.

Y no faltó mucho tiempo para que las turbaciones y preocupaciones se volvieran realidad. Eöl estaba llamando a las puertas de Gondolin en busca de su esposa e hijo.

Turgon se preparó e hizo que lo llevasen al salón donde escuchaba los problemas de su gente. Eöl entró en el salón y todo se hizo silencio, a Turgon casi se le antojaba que ahora era incluso más sombrío. Pero no dejó que sus emociones se reflejaran en su rostro, él era el Señor de Gondolin y no se amedrentaría por un elfo oscuro.

Aún así, solo aquellos más allegados suyos estuvieron presentes. Turgon le dio la bienvenida, que el elfo respondió con irreverencia.

Pero aún así, extendió su mano y lo llamó hermano. Le ofreció quedarse en Gondolin, junto a Aredhel y Maeglin; Eöl rechazó la oferta. Turgon casí podía sentir la tensión crearse entre Aredhel, Maeglin y Eöl, por lo cual él mismo comenzó a tensarse.

Y entonces sucedió, Eöl en toda su arrogancia demandó que Maeglin lo siguiera y abandonase tanto como Gondolin como a su madre. Maeglin no respondió.

Turgon se sentó en su trono y pronunció su sentencia, Eöl viviría en Gondolin, o moriría en ella. Eöl escogió la segunda opción… y condenó a Maeglin a la misma. Y antes, que alguno de los guardias pudiesen reaccionar, Eöl sacó de bajo de la capa una jabalina y arrojó un dardo hacía Maeglin.

A Turgon le pareció ver las cosas en lentitud, como si fuese un mal sueño, vio a Aredhel ponerse como escudo frente a su hijo y el dardo se clavó en el hombro izquierdo. Los guardias llegaron para detener a Eöl antes que volviese a disparar y por su orden fue llevado al calabozo. Pero él solo tenía ojos para su hermana, llamaron al sanador y la llevaron a la recamara más cercana para que descansase.

Aún así, con su herida su hermana se mostró piadosa con aquel elfo, y pidió que Turgon fuera compasivo. Solo era un dardo, no haría mucho daño y ella estaría bien pronto.

Un par de horas después se comprobó lo contrario.

Aredhel tenía una fiebre muy alta y estaba alucinando, todos los sanadores se apresuraban para buscar una cura. ¿Cómo podrían haber sabido que el dardo estaba envenenado? Y así estuvieron, por horas, mientras Aredhel alucinaba, Turgon no se separó de ella. Tampoco lo hicieron Idril o Maeglin, le daban el poco aliento que pudiesen darle.

Aredhel sonreía en ocasiones, aunque su sonrisa pareciera una mueca distorsionada y soltara involuntarios quejidos de dolor mientras los sanadores aplicaban ungüento tras ungüento esperando que resultara.

Turgon decidió en ese momento que si Aredhel moría, también la haría Eöl.

Poco a poco la fiebre aumentó, los sanadores encargados de atenderla ya no sabían que hacer. Le dieron baños helados, fomentos, pócimas que deberían surgir efecto pero no lo hicieron. Y al caer la noche, Aredhel abrió los ojos por última vez y le pidió a su hijo que fuese bueno, que escuchara a su tío.

A Turgon le encomendó el cuidado de su hijo y accedió, no podía hacer menos, si no había podido salvar a su hermana, al menos cuidaría de su hijo. Turgon la vio despedirse de Idril y sintió la garganta hacérsele nudo y la vista se le llenó de lágrimas; Idril también derramaba lágrimas cuando se separó de ella.

Entonces la vio cerrar los ojos y Turgon supo sin lugar a dudas que no volvería a abrirlos.

Cuando llegó la mañana Turgon dio la orden que Gondolin se vistiera de luto y pronunció sentencia de muerte sobre Eöl. Este fue llevado a Caradgûr y ahí Turgon lo escuchó maldecir a su hijo, con una inclinación de la cabeza, Eöl fue arrojado hacia su muerte. Turgon partió hacia sus habitaciones para llorarle a su hermana.

Pero nunca supo que la maldición que Eöl había pronunciado sobre su hijo había turbado a su hija. Y nunca imaginó que tan cierta aquella sería.

* * *

 **Turko=** Abreviatura de Turukáno, el nombre en Quenya de Turgon.

 **N/A:** Todo review, comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenido. Gracias por leer!


End file.
